1789 : Les amants de La Bastille (Version Inversée)
by Skyvolutionnaire
Summary: Vous connaissez tous 1789, les amants de la bastille ? Olympe, la belle gouvernante qui tombe sous le charme du beau révolutionnaire Ronan ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé qu'elle aurait été l'histoire si Olympe avait été paysanne et Ronan noble ? Comment ils auraient pu se rencontrer dans ce cas, et s'aimer ? Et bien, laissez-nous le plaisir de vous conter cette histoire.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le cri de ma naissance

Dans un petit village de campagne, vivait une belle jeune femme âgée de 18 ans à peine, aux cheveux longs ondulant sur ses épaules et brillant au soleil. Ses yeux en amande couleur noisette pouvaient envoûter n'importe quel homme qui croiserait son regard. Son charme était qu'elle n'en avait pas conscience. La vie en France à cette époque n'était pas faite que de strasses, de fêtes et d'insouciance comme à Versailles. Ici, en tant que fille de paysan ce n'était que misère, et lutte quotidienne pour ne pas se laisser mourir de faim. Alors qu'Olympe venait de finir une dure journée de labeur. Tout en remontant l'axe principal pour retourner à sa modeste demeure où elle vivait là seule avec son père, un grand bruit de tambours résonnait alors dans les rues. Se laissant guider par les percutions, elle arriva sur la place du village. Pratiquement tous les villageois étaient rassemblés et formaient un cercle autour d'une troupe française qu'elle reconnut à leur uniforme comme celle de la garde royale. Une voix tonna au loin, Olympe battant des coudes tenta de s'approcher un peu plus. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle reconnu alors son père au centre entouré de deux autres hommes. La garde royale tenait leur fusil en joue, ce qui se présageait n'annonçait rien de bon. La jeune femme entendit alors des cris de révoltes s'élevaient ici et là. Olympe tenta une nouvelle fois de se rapprocher, non sans mal.

\- Messieurs Pujet, Quevert et Manirant, vous êtes accusés de fraude et d'escroquerie envers la cour de France. Au nom de la cour, moi le Général en chef, je vous informe que vos terres vous sont confisquées, et vos dettes sont à régler sur le champ !

\- Nous n'avons plus un sou, même pas de quoi assez pour nourrir nos enfants et nous habiller, comment voulez vous que l'on paye quoique ce soit ?

\- Vos récoltes, nous prendrons alors sur vos récoltes !

\- Vous savez très bien que nous avons essuyé trop de sécheresse pour que nos terres aient produit assez...

\- Ce sont les ordres du Roi, coupa l'officier, Messire Lazare, mettes-les aux fers !

Plusieurs hommes protestèrent, leur colère grondait. Ils furent aussitôt ramener à l'ordre au son d'un coup de feu. Celui qui venait de tirer était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, brun au regard froid et aussi sombre que la nuit. Il inspirait trouble, méfiance et peur même. On pouvait y lire toute la cruauté qu'il dégageait, tous les muscles de son corps étaient tendus, et certainement recelait une grande force par les heures d'entrainement imposé par son poste au sein de la garde royale. Mais ce que seule lui inspirait cet homme à Olympe, était la méfiance, la défiance et le mépris. Elle le connaissait, ce Lazare de Peyrol avait la réputation de n'épargner personne et d'être aussi impulsif qu'imprévisible. Il tira à nouveau un coup de feu en l'air pour être sûr que la foule ne réagisse plus et menaça le prochain de l'abattre sur le champ s'il entendait un quelconque raclement de gorge. L'officier de Peyrol s'avança d'un pas lourd vers les trois hommes serrant à chacun les bracelets de fer. Olympe pouvait tenir son tempérament fier de son père. Ce dernier garda le regard droit devant, ce qui lui valut une torsion du poignet par les bons soins de ce maudit Lazare. La violence de ce supplice trop forte, sous les yeux d'Olympe, son père laissa échapper un cri de douleur tout en s'agenouillant.

\- Personne ne me défit ! Et tous se mettent à genou face à moi. Rugit alors Lazare, serrant sa prise sur Pujet.

\- Peyrol ! ça suffit ! Emmenez-les à la Bastille !

Olympe reprit conscience soudainement, la peur de voir son père maltraité l'avait figée sur place. Elle réussit cette fois à fendre la foule, elle s'y dégagea et hurla faisant stopper le Comte de Peyrol dans sa marche. Il se retourna vivement, Olympe ne bougea plus et ancra son regard au sien. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait fait, ce n'était que s'attirer encore plus d'ennuis. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire, et laisser l'injustice emmener son père.

\- Je... Mon père n'a rien fait, laissez-le partir !

Lazare repoussa alors son père sans ménagement vers ses soldats, puis il avança vers la jeune femme. Olympe retenait son souffle et tendit son corps pour que rien ne flanche. Il prit une mèche de ses cheveux qu'il fit glissa entre ses doigts pour l'humer ensuite. Il la scrutait du regard, la dévisageait sous toutes les coutures en tournant autour d'elle. Un sourire malsain se forma sur ses lèvres, Olympe recula d'un pas, la proximité de cet officier la rendait nauséeuse. Lazare se posta à nouveau face à elle, puis sans prévenir il leva la main et la frappa d'une force qu'Olympe vacilla sous le choc. Au sol, sa main posée sur sa joue rougit par le coup, Olympe entendit la voix de son père crier son nom qui fut aussitôt étouffé d'un coup de poing dans le ventre par Lazare qui avait rejoint les prisonniers.

\- Prenez-moi à sa place ! Je vous en prie... mon père ne survivra pas.

\- Non Olympe... non... - Assez !

Lazare asséna à nouveau un coup au visage à Pujet. Il revint vers Olympe, pris son menton entre ses doigts gantés de cuir et lui souffla à l'oreille :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma jolie, nous nous retrouverons je t'en fais la promesse.

Il maintint le visage de la jeune fille et avec violence lui embrassa son front. Olympe encore sonnée, son père emmené les poignées menottés vers la plus terrible des prisons, ne fit plus aucun geste. Elle vit les soldats entourer à nouveau les prisonniers et les pousser vers une carriole tirée par deux chevaux. Son regard dévira quelque peu et rencontra deux iris vertes noyées dans des cheveux noirs de jais.

Contrairement aux autres, et surtout à ce rustre de Lazare de Peyrol, ce jeune soldat avait une sorte de mélancolie peinte sur son visage juvénile recouvrant d'une légère barbe brune ses joues. Etrangement il lui inspirait une curiosité à le connaître et peut-être lui faire confiance.  
Au loin, Ronan de Mazurier, soldat et homme de Lazare de Peyrol assistait impuissant à cette scène menée d'une certaine folie par ce Lazare qui parfois ne retenait plus sa haine envers le bas peuple. Bien qu'il n'approuvait aucunement ses méthodes, il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire. Il s'était engagé dans l'armée, pensant rendre service à son pays et se battre pour ses couleurs. Au lieu de ça, il menottait et emmenait de pauvres hommes rongés par la famine et la misère. Il emprisonnait et punissait ceux qui ne payaient pas leurs dettes et ne se soumettaient pas à l'autorité. Si seulement il pouvait réussir à faire taire ces injustices, arrêter ces bêtises pour faire descendre Lazare de son piédestal. Ronan aimerait le faire tomber lui et sa folie, ainsi que son obsession d'éradiquer les miséreux de son chemin pour rendre les rues plus propres comme il se plaisait souvent à le dire.

Le sentiment de faire régner une justice égale pour tous cognait de plus en plus souvent dans sa poitrine. Et cette fois-ci quelque chose l'avait touché plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire. Était-ce cette jeune femme qui avait défié Lazare sous les yeux de tous, son acharnement de ne pas laisser ses hommes emmener son pere et les supplier de la prendre à sa place, comme lui l'aurait certainement fait si il avait été à sa place ? Ou bien était-ce peut-être ses yeux, d'une couleur indéfinissable mordorée légèrement, qui fonçaient selon son humeur, passant de la noire colère, à la sombre peur et au clair désarroi. Ronan se surpris à se demander de quelle couleur ses yeux seraient sous la supplique d'un sourire.

Si sa raison ne lui avait pas crié de ne rien faire, Ronan se serait précipité sur la jeune paysanne quand celle-ci tomba sous le coup de son supérieur. Il eut l'impression de recevoir comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Inexplicable sentiment, son poing s'était resserré faisant blanchir ses phalanges.  
Alors qu'il venait de monter en dernier dans la carriole, Ronan se sentit happé en arrière, des paysans venaient de se ruer vers eux, et d'un coup, ce fut un bain de foule qui se souleva contre eux. Les villageois leur avaient foncés dessus en criant toute leur hargne qu'ils éprouvaient pour la cour de France. Ronan réussit à se défaire des mains de trois hommes qui l'avaient rué de multiples coups au visage. Sans sortir son arme, le jeune homme évita les coups et esquivait les assauts.  
Soudain, un coup de feu retentit laissant place à un silence qui fut déchiré par un hurlement. La bataille engagée cessa aussi vite que la balle qui avait sifflé dans l'air. Tous profitèrent de cette accalmie pour se dissiper à travers les rues, les soldats avaient embarqué les prisonniers, sans se soucier du sort d'un des leurs. La poussière s'étiola, et fit entrevoir un corps inerte, Ronan planqué à l'angle d'une bâtisse vit alors la jeune femme prénommée Olympe se jeter sur cet homme qui ne se relèverait plus. Elle le suppliait de rouvrir les yeux, de se réveiller. Mais après quelques lourdes minutes de silence, il vit alors la jeune femme s'étendre aux côtés de son père, reposant sa tête sur son torse et laissant alors ses sanglots recouvrir la place vide. Ronan ne put tenir une minute de plus et s'enfuit alors, bien qu'il aurait voulu rester à ses côtés et jeter son uniforme au feu.

Après deux jours de marches intensives, il franchit enfin l'entrée de sa demeure, referma violemment la porte, et fila dans sa chambre sans demander son reste laissant pantois les deux occupants de la maison. Fou de rage, Ronan laissa aller sa colère contre tout ce qui se trouvait en travers de son chemin, les documents placés sur le bureau volèrent dans toute la pièce, il renversa le secrétaire, les livres bien rangés de la bibliothèque valsèrent au sol puis le meuble les rejoignit l'instant d'après. Ronan ne s'aperçut même pas que sa fureur eut un public. Lorsqu'il releva la tête se tenaient dans l'entrebâillement sa sœur et son père. Tous deux le regardaient étonnés et passablement effrayés. Lui qui d'ordinaire était plutôt calme se laissait rarement emporté de la sorte. Solène fut la première à rompre la distance, elle prit sa main dans la sienne lui faisant remarquer qu'il s'était blessé. Elle partit aussitôt chercher de quoi bander sa main entaillée et désinfecter ses plaies.

\- Ronan, mon fils que t'arrive-t-il ? Et regarde toi... Ces bleus aux visage, qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ?

Ronan pour la première fois vit son reflet dans le miroir épargné par la tempête de ses émotions. Sa lèvre fendue avait encore la marque du sang séché et sa joue était violacée.

\- Père, je ne le supporte plus, il est si vil et injuste et...

\- Peyrol ?

Ronan hocha simplement de la tête, soudain prenant conscience de la tornade qu'il avait provoqué dans sa chambre, le jeune homme dépité s'assit sur le lit comme épuisé.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire qui pourrait te mettre en danger, qui plus est tu fais partie de la garde royale, tu as un devoir implacable à fournir. Dit son père d'une voix sage et ferme.

\- Je le sais, père. Mais toute cette injustice de noyer ces hommes et ces femmes dans leur misère m'est de moins en moins tolérable.

\- Peut-être que ce poste de simple soldat ne t'accorde pas assez de crédit pour tenter de faire entendre raison.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Ce n'est pas demain que j'aurai ce fou de Peyrol sous mes ordres.

\- Non, certes, mais je commence à me sentir las de ces murs de pierres qui me donnent de plus en plus souvent des rhumatismes, je crois qu'il est tant que je rende les clés de la Bastille.

Ronan, sous la surprise de cette révélation se redressa. Il ne voulu pas en croire ses oreilles. Son père venait de lui dire qu'il raccrochait le poste de lieutenant de la Bastille qu'il occupait depuis des décennies.

\- Et je crois, avoir trouvé mon parfait successeur, poursuivis le patriarche d'un ton enjoué.

\- Père... - Toi !

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Allons Ronan, je ne connais personne d'autre qui peut remplir parfaitement cette tâche. Tu as fait tes premiers pas en ces murs, tes plus grandes parties de cache-cache se trouvaient là-bas. Je n'aurai rien à t'apprendre si ce n'est le côté administratif. Tu seras au cœur du peuple, et tes prises de décisions pourront peut-être faire changer ce monde qui coule sous les vanités et les privilèges.

Ronan d'un regard accepta alors l'offre de son père, à cet instant Solène réapparut bande et alcool pour soigner ses blessures.

\- Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois revenu Ronan, on te voit si peu souvent depuis que tu es dans l'armée.

\- Je suis désolé ma cher sœur, si je me bats pour notre pays. Mais bientôt tu pourras venir me rendre visite plus souvent. Car je cesse de parcourir les chemins de France pour arrêter de pauvres hommes qui n'ont rien demandé.

\- Je ne comprends pas, tu as déserté ! Ronan tu sais ce qu'ils font aux hommes qui...

\- Calme-toi ! je n'ai pas déserté. Mais tu as devant-toi le futur lieutenant de la Bastille.

Solène sonda alors son père qui affichait un large sourire de tendresse, puis Ronan qui avait retrouvé son énergie. Quand elle comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une plaisanterie, elle sauta au cou de son jeune frère qui la fit tournoyer à travers le fracas de la pièce.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Voilà pour ce tout premier chapitre de cette toute nouvelle mini-fiction ! _

_J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que cette entrée la matière vous donnera l'envie de découvrir la suite de cette histoire "inversée". _

_N'hésitez-pas à nous tenir au courant de vos ressentis ! _

_Bises à vous les Sky-volutionnaires :)_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le destin m'appelle

Une semaine était passée depuis le drame, Olympe suite à la perte tragique de son père avait décidé de monter à la ville une fois l'inhumation de ce dernier, le seul pilier dans sa vie, faite avec l'aide des villageois. A présent seule et orpheline Paris s'imposait comme une évidence.

La jeune femme s'était préparé un baluchon remplit de nourriture, des modestes vêtements qu'elle avait et le très peu d'argent que son père lui avait laissé. Olympe avait revendu la vache maigre et un mouton - seuls biens de la famille Pujet. Sa terre fut donnée à une ferme voisine dont les membres de la famille étaient nombreux et qui en aurait plus besoin qu'elle.

C'est donc par une chaude après-midi qu'Olympe, sans se retourner, quitta son village qu'elle ne reverrait certainement plus jamais. Elle n'avait versé aucune larme, la vengeance qui l'habitait était bien plus féroce et avait séché ces derniers sentiments. Ces derniers pleurs furent pour le jour du dernier hommage rendu à son père, elle savait où qu'elle aille son esprit la protégerait.

Les jours de marches éreintantes eurent raison des derniers deniers qu'elle possédait, ses ampoules aux pieds l'avaient contraintes à donner son dernier sou à un marchand pour qu'il la conduise aux portes de la ville.

Trois jours depuis son arrivée Olympe errait dans la capitale, cherchait de quoi se nourrir dans les poubelles, dormait et avait peur pour sa vie les soirs passés sous les ponts. La faim se faisait de plus en plus présente, son ventre se tordait de douleur à chaque odeur qu'elle sentait s'échappant des auberges. Très souvent, quand la nuit tombait ses pas la guidaient au travers des arcades du palais royal, un endroit réputé par ses festivités où l'alcool coulait à flot et qui était remplit de filles de petites vertus. Et tous les soirs quand elle y traînait c'était la même rengaine, on l'accostait la pensant comme ces femmes qui vendaient leurs corps au détour d'une ruelle. A chaque fois de justesse, elle réussissait à s'extirper des mains de ses hommes au regard obscène qui la dégoûtaient. Jamais elle ne s'abaisserait à ça, c'était bien trop humiliant.

Malgré tout plus les jours avançaient, et plus ses forces s'amenuisaient au fur et à mesure que sa faim grondait dans son estomac. Olympe avait tenté vainement, et innocemment de trouver du travail. Mais parce qu'elle était une femme, paysanne et illettrée, les travaux lui étaient refusés. A la fin du jour la même idée lui revenait autant qu'elle la rebutait, le seul travail qui ne lui demandait pas de qualification à part se donner et renier son honneur.

Si elle n'avait plus d'argent, ce qui la faisait tenir jusqu'à maintenant était justement le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Alors autant que la faim la tenaillait, Olympe essayait de voir quelle solution de secours elle pouvait encore adopter. Hélas, rien ne lui vient, et ce soir là n'y tenant plus elle erra de nouveau aux alentours du palais royal.

En voyant toutes ses femmes joyeuses, entraînées par ses hommes et qui semblaient insouciantes et manger à leur faim, Olympe eut l'impression que cela ne semblait pas si horrible que cela. La jeune femme alors s'appuya contre un des piliers des arcades attendant avec appréhension qu'on l'approche. Personne ne vint. Elle se redressa et ses yeux se posèrent sur une de ces femmes plantureuses qui laissaient voir d'avantage ce que la bienséance exigeait. Olympe pris exemple sur elle et se posta d'une manière nonchalante contre le pilier, dénua une de ses frêles épaules, passa quelques boucles soyeuses par dessus et s'humecta les lèvres pour les rendre brillantes.

Très vite, un homme vint l'aborder. Il s'agissait d'un homme de lettres travaillant dans une prestigieuse université de la capitale, son nom était François Carnot. Face à la douceur de ces mots et la patience de ses gestes Olympe se décontracta et répondit à ces questions. Sous un climat de confiance, ils marchèrent dans les rues de Paris pour ensuite se stopper sur les bords de Seine. Assis sur un banc ils continuèrent leur conversation jusqu'au moment où l'homme, sans équivoque posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Olympe la glissant plus haut pour faire remonter son jupon. Olympe releva les yeux vers le professeur dont le regard avait changé. Son cœur s'emballa alors qu'il la rapprochait de lui accrochant un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage, aussitôt elle s'en dégagea rapidement et se leva mais le professeur Carnot en avait décidé autrement en se redressant et agrippant le bras d'Olympe avec force pour la ramener de nouveau vers lui. Sa douceur avait disparût, la jeune femme apeurée laissa échapper un petit cri et essaya de se dégager une nouvelle fois. Mais plus elle se débattait plus il resserrait son emprise jusqu'à la faire reculer et la coller violemment contre le mur. Sa tête cogna contre le crépit l'étourdissant un peu, Carnot en profita pour l'embrasser de force, Olympe reprenant ses esprits le repoussa vainement, il était trop fort et elle, épuisée, était trop faible. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, forçant le passage cette fois pour faire entrer sa langue, Olympe tentait toujours de résister malgré tout et réprimer le profond dégoût, lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue râpeuse intrusive au fond de sa bouche. Carnot bloquant Olympe de toute sa hauteur et sa force introduit une main sous le jupon de la jeune femme pour remonter ses doigts le long de sa jambe, Olympe automatiquement referma les cuisses et essayait de le retenir tant bien que mal. Son assaillant pris alors ses bras pour les bloquer avec son autre main au dessus de sa tête.

\- Vierge ? C'est mon jour de chance on dirait...

Olympe écarquilla les yeux et son souffle se coupa. Cette fois elle était terrifiée. La jeune femme essaya une nouvelle tentative pour se sortir des griffes de son agresseur, mais impossible.

\- Laisse-toi faire, je suis sûre que tu vas aimer ça !

Les larmes commencèrent à apparaître au coin des yeux de la jeune femme, lorsqu'elle sentit à nouveau la main rugueuse de Carnot remontait le long de sa cuisse. Humiliée, voilà comment elle se sentait, humiliée. Alors qu'il s'était à nouveau emparé sa bouche, puis il délaissa ses lèvres pour aller lécher son cou tout en collant son corps en sueur contre elle. Qui aurait crut cet homme bien pensant derrière des petites lunettes rondes, dans un costume complet et issue d'une famille aristocratique et plein de savoir vivre pouvait devenir le dernier homme de la pire espèce ? Olympe ne put retenir cette fois ses larmes. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les rêves que toutes petites filles avaient fait un jour : tomber amoureuse d'un homme beau et jeune - pourquoi pas un soldat - ? Ils seraient amoureux et lui, il aurait demandé sa main sous un chêne centenaire après une longue promenade sous le clair de lune. Et elle, Olympe aurait gardé son honneur pour lui, afin que lui seul soit le gardien de son âme et de son corps.

Sur ses pensées, la jeune femme retrouva un semblant d'énergie, alors que le gougeât sans retenue défaisait son pantalon afin d'en finir une fois pour toute, Olympe par un coup de genou bien placé s'extirpa de l'étreinte agressive. Elle se mit à courir aussi vite que le reste de ses forces lui permirent, Carnot fou de rage, en quelques enjambées seulement la rattrapa et lui décrocha une gifle qui fit s'effondrer la jeune femme à ses pieds.

\- Tu vas me donner ce que ma bourse peut t'offrir, garce !

Agrippée par les cheveux, Olympe émit un son aiguë et hurla un "aidez-moi !" interpellant un couple qui se promenait près des quais. Ils descendirent rapidement les marches et tombèrent sur Olympe à genoux, le corset à moitié défait laissant deviner sa poitrine face à cet homme qui la retenait fermement par la nuque le pantalon descendu aux genoux.

La jeune femme, une belle brune aux boucles soyeuses noyant des yeux clairs pris une pierre et frappa de toutes ses forces le derrière du crâne du malpropre pour l'assommer. Son compagnon s'avança pour constater qu'un mince filet de sang s'échappait du cuir chevelu de la brute allongé inerte au sol.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et dit d'un ton aussi amusé que terrifié :

\- Fais moi penser de ne jamais t'énerver, Solène.

\- Voilà ce qui t'attend si tu ne te comportes pas décemment avec la gente féminine, Georges.

Le dénommé Georges s'approcha d'Olympe qui se tenait recroquevillée sur elle-même. Ses yeux apeurés se relevèrent sur cet homme au regard aussi joviale que bienveillant, il avait posé une main sur son épaule.

\- Vous ne craigniez plus rien, jolie demoiselle, dit Georges avec un sourire charmeur.

Olympe resserra ses genoux contre sa poitrine à moitié découverte et enfouie sa tête dans ses bras. Solène vint frapper la tête de son ami avant de lui faire comprendre qu'il arrête. Elle s'approcha d'Olympe pour la rassurer qui risqua une nouvelle fois un dernier regard vers cet étrange Georges. Solène constata une marque rouge dont la marque de doigts était peinte sur la joue d'Olympe, ainsi qu'une fine couche de sang sur le coin de sa lèvre fendue.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Georges Danton n'est pas méchant. Peut-être un peu trop sensible face aux jeunes femmes surtout si celles-ci sont en détresse. Il ne vous fera rien, rassurez-vous j'y veillerai personnellement. Venez avec nous, vous semblez épuisée et morte de faim. Je crois qu'un bon repas et une bonne nuit de sommeil s'imposent.

Olympe regarda Solène puis George qui affichait une mine contrite malgré une bonhomie qui ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître de son visage. Un peu craintive, Olympe obtempéra pourtant. Cette femme qui l'avait extirpé de son malheur semblait empreinte à la confidence et transmettait de la bienveillance à travers ses yeux aussi tendres que menaçant pour quiconque oserait la défiait. Olympe tenta de se relever mais ses jambes ne la tenaient plus, cette agression avait eut raison de ses dernières forces. Solène et Georges la soutenant de chaque côté la ramenèrent chez ce dernier.

...

Depuis trois semaines, Ronan aidé par son père avait travaillé dur pour reprendre le flambeau de lieutenant et ainsi savoir gérer la Bastille. Au début galvanisé par le poste et la responsabilité qui en incombait, il déchanta très vite quand il comprit que ses gestes et ses décisions seraient surveillés et qu'il n'aura pas la possibilité de faire ce qu'il veut. Mais au moins, il pourrait peut-être parlé et faire réagir la cour. Son père était fier de lui, il avait appris très vite, et donc pouvait se retirer des affaires en toute quiétude.

Tous les soldats ne parlaient que de ça, le poste du lieutenant de la Bastille allait être vacant, et le lieutenant Mazurier donnerait le nom de son successeur à la fin du mois en place publique, afin que cette nouvelle soit célébrée par tous.

Cela arrivant aux oreilles de Lazare de Peyrol qui se voyait déjà dirigeant de la Bastille, depuis trois semaines arborait une attitude d'un homme de haut rang, à l'allure fière et digne. En plus comble de son bonheur, il n'avait point revu ce Ronan Mazurier. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, ses bons services allaient être enfin récompensés. Le jour tant attendu arriva, et comme il avait été prévu, le lieutenant de la Bastille convoqua tous ses soldats dont le comte de Peyrol, et le frère du Roi avait fait le déplacement. Debout sur une petite estrade, le lieutenant Mazurier fit un beau et émouvant discours d'adieu, laissant ses dernières volontiers qu'il transmettait au futur lieutenant choisi.

\- Celui que je choisis pour ma succession est un homme dont je connais toutes les qualités physiques et morales. Je sais que son honneur et la dignité dont il fait preuve pour l'accomplissement de ses devoirs seront un atout majeur au poste très convoité mais aussi difficile que celui de gardien de la Bastille.

Pendant ce discours, Lazare se redressa fièrement, remit bien ses manches et son col pour commencer à avancer vers l'estrade improvisée. Il épousseta l'épaulière gauche de son uniforme et attendit la tête haute que son nom soit entendu.

\- Je nomme ainsi donc mon fils, Ronan de Mazurier comme lieutenant de la Bastille.

Lazare s'approcha de l'estrade, mais le nom Ronan Mazurier parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles pour atteindre ensuite son cerveau. L'officier se figea stupéfait. Il serra les poings et dans une rage silencieuse vit ce jeune arriviste de Ronan monter les quelques marches pour rejoindre son père.

\- Excusez-moi, mais j'aurai une requête à vous faire part !

Tous détournèrent leurs yeux des Mazurier, alors que le lieutenant remettait à son fils les clés de l'imposante prison.

\- Comte de Peyrol, pour les requêtes je vous prie qu'on en parle après la cérémonie, répondit sur un ton affable l'ancien lieutenant, et maintenant adressez-vous à mon fils.

\- Je me pose des questions justement sur cette passe de pouvoir. Sir Ronan ne serait-il pas trop jeune pour un si grand poste. Les responsabilités sont lourdes, et la tâche périlleuse pour le former.

\- Monsieur de Peyrol, je vous remercie pour l'inquiétude de vos propos mais Ronan est le plus à même de répondre aux exigences du poste. Il a été formé ces 3 dernières semaines et a fait preuve d'efficacité, de plus il a grandit entre ces murs... Il connait donc parfaitement les lieux.

Lazare se renfrogna, ainsi-donc voilà où Ronan s'était caché ces dernières semaines, son père l'avait formé et le voici à la tête de la plus colossale et terrifiante des prisons. Mais il ne disait pas son dernier mot, un seul faux pas de sa part, et Ronan de Mazurier n'aurait plus l'honneur de diriger la Bastille et encore moins à porter le titre de lieutenant. Ce n'est pas un petit arriviste prétentieux qui laissera le Comte de Peyrol sur le bas-côté se dit Lazare.

\- Bien puisque personne ne veut rien ajouter, je vous invite donc à une petite soirée en mon humble demeure ce soir pour fêter mon retrait des affaires, et l'insertion de mon jeune fils dans le monde actif de la vie.

Sur ces paroles le groupe de soldat se dispersa. Ronan et son père entrèrent à nouveau dans le bureau de ce dernier. Alors que l'officier rassemblait quelques affaires personnelles pour laisser toute la place à celle de Ronan, celui-ci le regardait s'activer l'air songeur.

\- Eh bien qu'as-tu mon fils ? Demanda son père en fermant un carton contenant des objets en bois taillés en forme d'animaux sauvages.

\- Je repensais à ce qu'avait-dit ce Lazare de Peyrol.

\- Ne t'occupes pas de lui, la jalousie met les hommes plus bas que terre et ce dans tous les domaines.

\- Tout le monde peut penser comme lui que j'ai eu cette place parce que nous portons le même nom.

L'ancien lieutenant fit le tour du bureau et posa chacune de ses mains sur les larges épaules de Ronan.

\- Fils, je t'ai choisi pour les valeurs auxquelles tu t'attaches, et que je crois. Être gardien de la Bastille ne veut pas dire être exécuteur et encore moins tyran. Et auquel cas je ne t'aurais pas choisi, ce comte de Peyrol n'aurait pas eu le poste. Il est trop imprévisible et garde en lui une violence incontrôlée et incontrôlable. Sois prudent quand tu auras à faire à lui, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Ronan dévisagea son père, derrière ses petites lunettes rondes il avait ce regard vindicatif mais d'une infime tendresse. Il aimait les gens autant que ses propres enfants, ils avaient eut de la chance Solène et lui d'avoir été élevés par cet homme qui à la mort de sa femme ne les a pas laissé tomber comme bon nombre d'hommes auraient pu le faire pour leur carrière.

\- Je ne vous décevrai pas, père.

\- Je le sais Ronan.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_**Et voici pour ce deuxième chapitre, qui nous l'espérons ne vous aura pas déçus. **_

_**Nous espérons que la lecture aura été bonne ! **_

_**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **_

_**\- Olympe résolue à aller au Palais Royal pour subvenir à ses derniers besoins.**_

_**\- Sa mésaventure avec Carnot.**_

_**\- Sa rencontre avec Solène et Danton **_

_**\- Les personnages de Solène et Danton **_

_**\- Ronan lieutenant de la Bastille et Lazare jaloux... **_

_**Merci d'avance pour vos retour nos chers sky-volutionaires ! **_


	3. Chapitre 3 : La dette

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis cette nuit où Olympe avait été recueillie par Solène et son complice Georges Danton. Celle-ci eut la chance qu'ils la trouvent sur son chemin, et en digne gentleman Danton avait décidé que la jeune femme reste autant de temps qu'elle souhaitait dans sa demeure trop grande pour un homme qui y vivait seul. Au départ réticente, Olympe ne se sentait pas foncièrement à l'aise avec cet homme qui se vantait de sa réputation de "Don Juan" - mais le fait est que Solène ne le laissait que très peu de temps seule avec lui la rassurait.

Le premier jour elle n'avait fait que dormir, et s'était repue de la bonne cuisine des domestiques. Elle avait repris contenance et une mine de meilleure santé. Elle ne pourrait jamais assez les remercier de ce qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux pour elle. A présent en meilleure forme, la jeune femme en compensation du gîte et du couvert que Danton lui offrait, elle aidait aux tâches ménagères. Ce qui faisait grogner à chaque fois son hôte quand il la surprenait avec un tablier de cuisine ou lorsqu'elle époussetait les bibelots de sa bibliothèque.

\- Vous êtes mon invitée, ma chère. Reposez donc ce plumeau et profitez donc de ce joli soleil de mars pour vous promener dans le jardin.

\- Messire Danton.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Olympe, appelez-moi Georges.

\- Messire Georges... Hum Georges, se reprit elle sous le regard inquisiteur de ce dernier, c'est le moindre mal que je puisse faire pour vous remercier. Je ne sais même pas encore pourquoi vous faîtes cela pour moi. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre paysanne sans bien, ni famille...

\- Mais parce que c'est le destin qui nous a mis sur notre route. Et il y a bien une raison de notre rencontre que Dieu voudrait nous... Qu'il y a t-il ?

Olympe avait détourné le regard.

\- Dieu... je me demande comment il peut exister, si ce n'est peut-être une invention des hommes pour se défaire de toute culpabilité et se victimiser des épreuves qu'il leur donne.

\- Que cela soit du bon vouloir de Dieu ou non Olympe, je suis heureux que nos chemins se soient croisés.

Georges sachant la jeune femme sur la réserve avec les hommes et surtout depuis cette terrible aventure garda une distance convenable, et posa une main rapide et amicale sur son épaule. Il l'informa qu'il se rendait à une réunion des jeunes médecins et ne rentrerait que tard ce soir. Il demandera à Solène de venir la voir pour lui tenir compagnie ne l'aimant pas savoir trop seule pour broyer ses idées noires. Olympe le remercia de sa gratitude, et continua sa tâche d'essuyer les cadres de plusieurs diplômes accrochés au mur de la bibliothèque.

Solène arriva au courant de la soirée, toutes deux avaient dîné ensemble. Et Solène lui racontait les 400 coups que son frère et elle faisaient étant plus jeunes, afin d'amuser sa nouvelle amie.

\- Ronan doit avoir ton âge, il est plus calme et réservé que moi alors j'aimais le faire enrager pour le faire sortir de sa tanière. Il râlait et papa s'en prenait alors à lui... Le pauvre je lui ai mené la vie dure adolescente...

\- Vous êtes encore proches ?

\- Nous vivons sous le même toit, difficile de ne pas être plus proches, mais il me tarde enfin de me marier et prendre mon indépendance. Papa désespère de me voir repousser les prétendants qu'il me présente. Une fille de mon âge, bientôt 25 ans, sans époux fait très mal vue dans la société. Mais papa accepte tout de même mes arguments et fort heureusement. Je mourrai si je devais épouser un homme dont je n'éprouverai aucun soupir.

Olympe ne pouvait qu'approuver ses dires. Elle passait un agréable moment en sa compagnie, Solène était aussi drôle qu'attachante, d'ailleurs une question lui revenait sans cesse, et elle avait eut du temps à la ruminer qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui poser ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- J'ai remarqué que Georges et vous aviez une très bonne entente ?

\- Que veux-tu insinuer Olympe... ? Et je te l'ai déjà dit plus de vouvoiement entre nous.

\- Eh bien Georges ne serait il pas le parti idéal pour...

\- Georges et moi ! Nous marier... ?

Olympe se sentit aussitôt stupide face au rire de Solène, elle se gifla mentalement de son manque de tact et la grossièreté de ses propos.

\- Solène, je vous... je te prie de m'excuser... Je ne voulais pas...

\- Non... Olympe je ne t'en veux pas. Et il est que ce cher Danton et moi même sommes très bon amis, mais il ne suffit pas pour se marier. D'ailleurs Olympe, si un jour il venait trop à t'embarrasser avec ses yeux enjoliver, et les charmes de son sourire, parle lui mariage et il ne fera plus cas de toi.

\- Oh je vois...

\- C'est un homme qui aime les femmes, il ne pourrait pas s'en contenter d'une seule.

Solène avait dit cela avec une once de regret dans la voix, mais encore une fois Olympe ne releva pas, sa réaction précédente avait confirmé les sentiments de la jeune femme face à cet incroyable Georges. Ne voulant pas se rendre à nouveau ridicule, Olympe esquissa un simple sourire à sa nouvelle amie.

...

Le mois de mars s'écoulait et s'éventait sous les giboulées et le froid de fin d'hiver qui traînait encore les jours de pluies - nombreux -. Olympe s'était bien acclimatée, elle y avait pris des habitudes, le mercredi était le jour du marché, les samedis et dimanche elle se promenait sur les canaux. Solène et elle étaient devenues inséparables. Danton toujours de grande courtoisie gardait un œil bienveillant sur sa nouvelle protégée. Et malgré ce qu'en avait pu dire Solène à ce dîner, Olympe avait bien remarqué les regards de la jeune femme qui lui étaient adressés. Plus longs, plus empreint à une certaine admiration, le sourire au coin des lèvres quand il apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Et même si Olympe n'y connaissait rien à l'amour ce qu'elle voyait dans les expressions de Solène, cela y ressemblait.

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes profitaient d'un des rares après-midi ensoleillé sur le canal St-Martin, une émeute éclata. Des hommes s'insurgeaient contre des officiers de la garde royale.

\- C'est déjà la deuxième boulangerie en pénurie ! Que fait l'état ?

\- Messieurs, l'état s'occupe de cela, retournez à vos affaires !

\- Nos affaires ! Mais ce sont nos affaires quand il y a des magasins qui sont assujettis aux dettes de l'autrichienne ! Cela a assez duré ! Nous ne bougerons pas tant que vous aurez, Messieurs, fait votre travail ! Nous devons nourrir nos familles, nous n'avons pas à être tributaire de la non-gérance du Roi !

Solène agrippa le bras d'Olympe qui avait reconnu, elle aussi, la voix de Danton. Sans un regard, elles s'avancèrent d'un pas vif vers le groupe d'insurgés. Parmi les paysans, le médecin républicain se tenait en front de ligne parlant pour eux et se faisant l'avocat pour obtenir gain de cause.

\- Si Danton se fait prendre, je crains que cela mette en péril nos actions républicaines. Souffla Solène à Olympe alors qu'elles s'approchèrent doucement.

Solène et Danton avaient fait part à Olympe de leurs idées révolutionnaires quand celle-ci par mégarde avait renversé du thé sur un pamphlet écrit de la main de Desmoulins. Ne sachant pas lire, elle n'avait pas compris en quoi l'incident fut si dramatique. Leur point de vue avait ramené Olympe à réfléchir puis à soutenir leur cause, elle même avait subit le joug de la monarchie et les conséquences en avaient été mortelles. Depuis elle les aidait aux tâches primaires, et avec l'aide de Solène, Olympe apprenait à lire.

Alors que les soldats du roi perdaient patience devant cette énième émeute, Lazare de Peyrol se matérialisa aux côtés de leur ami. Le reconnaissant, le sang d'Olympe se glaça, l'homme qui avait abattu son père se trouvait là de nouveau face à elle. Le sentiment de colère et de vengeance coulèrent dans ses veines une fois de plus. Serrant les poings elle le vit ordonner d'envoyer ces hommes à la Bastille. Ne se laissant pas faire, une bagarre éclata. Olympe profita du tumulte pour s'introduire dans le groupe, Solène la suivit aussitôt.

Danton aux prises entre deux soldats se faisait corriger sous les coups de matraque, alors qu'il pensait sa cause perdue, il sentit qu'on lui ôtait de son dos l'homme qui essayait de le faire plier à genou. Le second fut assommé à ses pieds.

\- Solène... Olympe mais qu'est ce que...

\- Partez ! Maintenant ! Ordonna Olympe.

Solène pris la main de Danton et s'enfuit avec lui. C'est alors qu'Olympe sentit qu'on lui prit les mains, les plaçant derrière son dos et entendit le cliquetis de menottes lui indiquant qu'elle était faite prisonnière. Son regard se porta à l'horizon là où Danton et Solène s'étaient enfuis.

\- Où est Danton ? Rugit Lazare.

\- Je ne sais pas comte... Il a dût s'enfuir. Ils sont tenaces pour des crèves la faim !

\- Bande d'idiots ! Allez, emmenez-moi les... A la Bastille !

Lazare porta son regard sur la seule femme du groupe, il aurait juré l'avoir déjà vu mais sa mémoire devait lui jouer des tours alors sans attacher plus d'importance à la seule femme du groupe il prit la tête du convoi des prisonniers.

...

\- Lieutenant Mazurier !

Ronan releva la tête des décrets tout aussi farfelus qu'insipides et soporifiques à l'entente de son nom et ouvrit la porte de son bureau sur un Comte de Peyrol au visage toujours aussi fermé et sévère.

\- Que se passe t-il ?

Ronan vit par-dessus l'épaule de l'officier qu'on emmenait un groupe d'homme, des paysans pour la plupart d'entre-eux voir même des miséreux selon leurs haillons qu'il portait. Puis ses yeux se posèrent furtivement sur la seule femme des nouveaux pensionnaires de la prison. Il reconnut aussitôt Olympe, la jeune paysanne qui s'était insurgée face à la horde de soldat et perdant son père sous la mitraille.

\- Il y a eu une émeute, nous les avons tous arrêtés et sans exception !

\- Sans exception ?

\- Il y avait ce fourbe de Danton mais il nous a échappé. Répondit Lazare avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

\- Danton ? Il était présent ? Peyrol j'exige un compte-rendu détaillé de cette émeute.

Et sans plus d'explication Ronan laissa l'officier seul dans son bureau. Il arpenta les couloirs et se dirigea aussitôt dans les cellules réservées aux nouveaux prisonniers en attendant leur jugement et où ils se retrouveront selon leurs délits.

Plusieurs gardes déjà s'occupaient des hommes afin de leur donner la correction qui leur était due pour s'être insurgés contre l'ordre. Ronan s'alarma de ne pas y trouver la jeune femme, et son intuition le guida au fond de la galerie où se tramait son mauvais pressentiment.

La jeune femme sous les railleries de deux soldats se faisait chahuter par les mains baladeuses de ces gardes qui s'amusaient de leur prisonnière farouche.

\- Allons ma jolie tu ne crains rien avec nous.

\- Auguste a raison, nous ne voulons que ton bien !

\- Mais ne crains pas ta sentence pour ton impudence... On ne te fera...

\- Aucun mal...

Alors qu'ils tentaient de lui défaire les premiers boutons de son chemisier, Ronan d'une voix tonitruante ordonna à ses deux sous-fifres de le laisser seule avec la jeune femme.

\- C'est toujours les même qui ont le droit de s'amuser !

\- Ramard ! Rappelez votre chien de garde ! maugréa Ronan alors que Loisel, son acolyte regardait toujours d'un air libidineux la pauvre Olympe qui par pudeur tentait maladroitement de se recouvrir.

Assuré que les deux gardes étaient sortis et hors de portée pour entendre, Ronan s'approcha d'Olympe encore menottée. Il la libéra de ses fers et posa une couverture sur ses épaules. Car quand bien même le printemps arrivait, il n'en restait pas moins que les nuits étaient froides surtout entre ces murs épais isolant la chaleur du soleil à l'extérieur.

\- Ne craignez rien, je ne vous veux aucun mal !

\- C'est ce que disaient vos hommes... murmura Olympe se reculant aussitôt dans un coin de la cellule et reboutonnant sa chemise.

\- Ramard et Loisel ne sont pas sous mes ordres malheureusement, seulement lorsque nous sommes à la Bastille.

\- Alors je dois encore plus craindre d'être face au maître de ces lieux, dit Olympe toujours d'une voix sourde.

\- Justement, de moi vous n'avez rien à craindre, Olympe.

Ronan avait prononcé son prénom dans un imperceptible murmure. La jeune femme pour la première fois pris le temps de le dévisager. Cette homme, ce lieutenant de prison avait le même regard que ce jeune soldat le jour de l'arrestation et mort de son père : ténébreux mystérieux et empreint de tendresse. C'est alors qu'elle fit le rapprochement et que la réalité la frappa.

\- Vous ? souffla t-elle.

Ronan l'aida à se relever.

\- Je m'occuperai personnellement de vous. Il est rare, pour ne pas dire jamais, de voir une femme en prison... Cela pourrait éveiller un peu trop les hormones mâles des pensionnaires et de leur gardiens.

\- Et vous pensez que cela me rassure d'être simplement à la merci d'un seul homme ?

\- Je vous traiterai en tout bien tout honneur.

Olympe ne s'expliqua pas comment, mais ce jeune lieutenant lui semblait sincère par le regard qui lui portait. Il n'y avait aucune once d'agressivité dans ses gestes, et ses paroles. Ronan aurait voulut rester plus longtemps mais son devoir de lieutenant ne pouvait pas lui laisser le choix. Il laissa alors Olympe dans sa cellule, lui promettant de revenir à l'heure du repas.

\- Attendez ! Je veux savoir votre nom.

\- Pour vous, ce sera Ronan.

Et le jeune homme quitta sa jeune détenue qui ne quitta pas la position prostrée au fond de la cellule emmitouflée dans le lainage que lui avait laissé Ronan.

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._**

_**Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous a plu. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **_

_**\- La relation amicale entre Olympe et Solène**_

_**\- Le fait que Solène soit amoureuse de Danton et que cela n'est pas échappé à Olympe - même si Solène le nie **_

_**\- Olympe prenant la place de Danton pour la Bastille**_

_**\- La confrontation Olympe/ Ronan.**_

_**D'après vous que va t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre.**_

_**A vos avis, Chers Sky-volutionaires !**_

_**#LilyChan #Laëti**_


End file.
